


Трудности коммуникации

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [8]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe – Space, Alternative Universe – Science Fiction, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Как ни странно, это были кусты. Обыкновенные кусты, какие растут на задворках и пустырях почти по всей Земле.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Трудности коммуникации

Зная амбиции Макса – поистине космических размеров! – Дженсен ничуть не удивился, что охота за этим говнюком не ограничилась рамками Земли и даже Солнечной системы. Кугар не удивился тем более – он вообще никогда не удивлялся. Дженсен привык ощущать его спокойную уверенность, что все будет как надо.

И в итоге судьба занесла их с Кугаром на одну ужасно далекую планету. Дженсен размышлял, можно ли назвать планету дырой, ведь дыра – это нора... Кротовая нора. Червоточины, черные дыры… Усилием воли он прекратил поток ассоциаций. Эта планета все-таки была твердой, круглой и вполне надежной, но при этом самой настоящей дырой вроде Афганистана… Ну или Татуина. Один песок и, возможно, где-то под ним, внутри – подземный полигон, пусковые установки межпланетных протонных ракет или еще какая-то хрень. 

Их задачей было найти любые следы военной активности на планете: просканировать радиочастоты, поговорить с кем-нибудь из местных и сделать как можно больше снимков поверхности с суборбитальной высоты, на которых можно было бы разглядеть что-то похожее на замаскированные ракетные шахты. А потом отыскать укрытие и сидеть там, пока Клэй не выйдет на связь. С укрытиями здесь было, конечно, заебись. Невысокие дюны – как мелкая рябь песчаного моря. Гор не было, планета была такой древней, что, видимо, все они стерлись в песок. 

Шаттл, на котором они покинули оставшийся на орбите корабль, пошел, наверное, уже на сотый виток вокруг этой компактной планетки, когда Дженсен наконец заметил какое-то темное пятно. Оазис. Ну если честно, заметил его Кугар своим снайперским взглядом, но после того как он двинул Дженсена локтем в бок, тот тоже уже не мог не увидеть кляксу запыленной зелени. 

Как ни странно, это были кусты. Обыкновенные кусты, какие растут на задворках и пустырях почти по всей Земле. Дженсен понятия не имел, как их называют ботаники. Сам он если и был ботаником в школе, то совершенно в другом смысле. В общем, просто архетипичные кусты. Другое дело, обнаружить какие-то ебаные зеленые кусты в этой бездне ада – крайне подозрительно. Но Дженсен решил не искать здесь глубинного смысла. Можно подумать, если бы они были розовыми или со щупальцами, это бы что-то изменило.

Они посадили шаттл на аккуратную полянку в зарослях – места для него хватило впритык. Атмосфера тут, к счастью, была близка к земной, но песок, казалось, висел в воздухе, хотя прямо вокруг них расстилался плотный ковер слегка пожухлой травы, напоминавшей шерсть какой-то нечесаной псины. 

Дженсен вынес канистру воды наружу и довольно фыркал, поливая себе на плечи. Брызги летели в кусты, и ему показалось, что отмытые листья блестят почти лихорадочно, а ветка тянется за добавкой. Голова слегка кружилась. Похоже, кислорода здесь все-таки было слишком много.

Кугар что-то напевал в шаттле, расстилая на полу надувной матрас и спальники. Непривычно было видеть его без шляпы – к их легким скафандрам полагались шлемы. А еще ему пришлось укоротить волосы. Их еще можно было собрать в хвостик, что он и сделал, но тот вышел совсем крошечным. Этот хвостик вызывал у Дженсена бесконечное умиление, и он не смог удержаться. Бесшумно подкрался и слегка подергал за него – хвостик был такой маленький, что даже дернуть за него можно было только нежно.

Но от неожиданности Кугар, с его мгновенной реакцией, резко развернулся и схватил Джейка за руку, одновременно сделав подсечку. Они повалились на груду спальников. Кугар, не выпуская руки, притянул Дженсена к себе, перекатился, оказавшись сверху, и прошептал ему в шею: «Gilipollas [Придурок – _исп._ ]». 

Снаружи всходили одна за другой три луны, посылая в открытую дверь цветные лучи, которые смешивались, как на палитре. Растрепанные волосы Кугара светились неоновым ореолом на фоне сумеречного неба. Дженсен вывинтился из джинсов и нежным захватом опрокинул Кугара обратно на спружинивший матрас. Ему хотелось взглянуть, стало ли его лицо еще более завораживающим в здешнем нереальном сиянии. 

Стало. И лицо, и весь Кугар. В странном свете он казался инопланетным жителем, и Дженсену пришлось ощупать его всего, чтобы убедиться, что анатомия все же осталась человеческой. Но задница его была все такой же крепкой, и член, постепенно встававший по направлению к чужим звездам, не утратил своей идеальной формы. Для окончательных выводов Дженсену пришлось попробовать его и на вкус. Тот же терпкий, солоноватый, резкий. Он вел языком медленно, проверяя реакцию. А потом нырнул вперед, погружая его в горло, чтобы Кугар целиком утонул в его нежности.

И тут над приборной панелью загорелся экран. Включилась двусторонняя связь, которая по их протоколу находилась в режиме ожидания. Голос Клэя произнес:

– Джейк, ты не мог бы повернуться ко мне другой частью тела? Думаю, она со мной будет разговаривать более внятно.

– Пиздец, – сказал Дженсен куда-то в Кугара, выпустив член и рухнув сверху. А потом сел и завернулся в спальник, как пострадавший при террористической атаке – в плед. Собственно, сейчас он пострадавшим себя и считал.

  


* * *

  


Когда доклад закончился, Дженсен хотел было отключить все к чертям, но подумал, что он так и будет весь вечер вздрагивать даже от потрескивания систем очистки. И встанет ли у него теперь, еще вопрос. К счастью, у них были кусты! Почти земная романтика. Самое укромное место на этой планете.

Кугар в ответ пожал плечами и взялся за матрас. Трава под босыми ногами была еще теплой. В отличие от земных пустынь, воздух здесь почему-то не леденел сразу после захода солнца. Листья слегка шелестели, хотя ветра не было. Дженсен с Кугаром ушли с поляны туда, где кусты расступались, образуя что-то вроде широкой короткой дорожки. С наслаждением растянулись на матрасе. Дженсен еще успел почувствовать, как низкая ветка щекочет ему пятку, а потом от всей бескрайней Вселенной остался один Кугар. Как всегда.

  


* * *

  


На небе теперь сияла последняя оставшаяся луна. Она поднялась уже высоко, и свет ее был насыщенно-розовым и ярким. Но, видимо, недостаточно ярким, потому что Дженсену показалось, что вокруг все изменилось. Кусты словно наступали на поляну, касались ветками стен шаттла, заглядывали внутрь. Нет, правда, от поляны осталась едва ли половина.

Ветки вздымались и опускались, прерывисто шелестя. Дженсен с его чувством ритма – математика и музыка ведь почти одно и то же – чувствовал здесь какую-то странную закономерность. Зайдя внутрь, он включил компьютер и кликнул на дешифратор. Тот некоторое время думал, а потом заговорил своим бесполым синтетическим голосом: 

– Дорогие гости! Дорогие гости!

– Это мы, что ли? – спросил Дженсен. Кугар пожал плечами, а дешифратор перевел фразу ритмичным шелестом.

– Конечно, вы, – зашелестели кусты, как бы это ни было дико. – Спасибо, что познакомили нас с обычаями своей далекой родины-за-горизонтом. А теперь не могли бы вы разъяснить нам, в чем смысл этого ритуала?

Итак, пункт «поговорить с кем-нибудь из местных» можно было вычеркивать из плана. После часовой лекции и первых в их практике переговоров галактического уровня они отправили Клэю планы расположения ракетных шахт. И никто не поспорит, что Дженсен – настоящий гений коммуникации!


End file.
